Screwed
by jamesbond's dad
Summary: Always the same strategy..another heartbreak. This is actually my true story..though I did get a happy ending and so will Percy.AU
1. Prologue

**This is actually a true story. I might exaggerate a bit but, this has really happened to me.  


* * *

**

"Hey Perce"

"H-Hi Thalia…so why'd you ask me to meet you here"

"Oh yeah, well.. Luke asked me out"

"…and."

"And I agreed!"

(Silence)

"Um…Wow?"

"Yeah…wow. Anyway, I'll see you later. Have to meet Luke"

"K. Bye and…um...ah good luck"

"Thanks"

With that she turned around and left with me telling myself '**The Moronic-Cowardly Perseus Jackson** **strikes again**"

Yup, I'm Percy Jackson, the coward in question. See Thalia is (or maybe 'was' is a better word) my best friend and I had a huge crush on her. Somewhere along the line I knew that she liked me as well.

Yeah, yeah... I know what you're thinking-'Boy likes girl, girl likes boy… boy knows girl likes her, ask her out and live happily ever after. What's the problem?'

My problem is my guts. I won't get scared when I have to stand up against the biggest bully in the history of high schools in a fist fight I never knew I challenged him at until his fist connects with my stomach, I won't get 'chilled to the bones' when my uncle threatens to beat the shit out of me for stepping on his property, I definitely won't leave my ground when his daughter takes her car and tries to run it over me with it, and I sure as hell won't back down when her crazy brother advances on me with a baseball bat and challenges me to a duel handing me a straw.

But when it comes to expressing my feelings to a girl my amazing and extraordinary courage takes a hike. And that's what happened again.

Key word being - AGAIN.

Yeah it's happened before...

Twice.

In the past five years I have had 2 other crushes… well actually 6 but ,I guess, Hollywood actresses, supermodels, Olympic swimmers and a news reporter don't count. Coming back to the point, my crushes.

When I was 11 I fell for a girl named Calypso (pretty scary name…but trust me the girl was anything but that) and at 13 I started crushing on my pretty neighbor Rachel.

Before I began telling you about my tragic and practically non-existent love-life, I'll tell you a bit about myself.


	2. Who am I?

**Before I continue with my story a few messages-**

**asimplecritic: Thanks for the suggestions, I'll try to use them though I can't promise. And anyway I'm not calling Percy a coward this story is more of…me. Though I'm not a coward either, a more appropriate word would be…um…scared? Yeah, this is an AU, sorry for not mentioning this before.**

**InAthena'sCabin: Thanks. But like I said I got my happy ending.**

**Booklover51089: I'll try not to screw it up but I'm actually writing this story because my girlfriend thinks my love life is something you see either in movies or read in books. So…yeah.**

**I don't own PJO.**

My name is Percy Jackson and on reading my story kindly refrain from comments like – "man, your life sucks" or "Your life's just waste of time" or "jump into a glass of water and drown yourself". Believe me, I hear that every day from everyone I know, even my best friend Grover(**AN: I have it a lot worse I've got 5**)

See, my grandparents were a bit (?) hit in the head and were obsessed with Greek mythology. They had 3 sons (coincidence? Or planned) and they named their children after the 3 eldest gods of Greek myth – Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. (**AN: I've got an uncle and an aunt from dad's side**)

My grandfather (despite being a potential asylum patient) was super rich. He practically owned the world. He set up a flying school and every graduate was employed in his own airline. Also he owned a shipping company and quite a few hotels.

A day after his funeral, his will was announced. Zeus got the airline business and the flying school, my dad got the shipping company and Hades got the hotels. I just about died laughing when it was mentioned in a P.S. that Hades got the cemetery that our family set up (see, I told you my grandpa was ...well…crazy) (**AN: I don't know whether you** **can own cemeteries but please don't bother correcting me**).Though it did hurt when he chucked his shoe at my face with deadly accuracy. I mean I was 8 for god's sake and his shoe size is what, 11…12… don't know for sure but it was big.

Anyways, my uncle Zeus got a bit affected by my grandpa's antiques and got into all the Greek god stuff so much that he started calling his wife Hera (her real name was Jennifer) and also named his kids Athena and Ares (dumb…right?). Aunt Jennifer/Hera wanted to name her son Apollo but when he was born, rather than crying (like most babies do) he kicked the doctor in his soft spot and bit his finger. So Zeus decided to call his violent and disturbed brat Ares.

Hades was saner and named his son and daughter Nico and Bianca (I really like those two names).

I get along amazingly well with Nico and Bianca but with Athena and Ares, it's a different story.

I was named by Zeus. Why? Because at the time of my birth my dad was stranded on a remote uninhabited island and my mom was in coma. Pretty screwed up…huh? (**AN: Actually my dad was on a business trip and his plane as cancelled and the next flight wasn't until 4 days. Plus my mom ****was**** in coma. So I was named by my aunt. Not that I mind, she gave me an awesome name**)

So it was up to Zeus to name me and making use of this opportunity (and because he is a royal prick) he named me after a child of the thunder god Zeus – Perseus. As a result I completely hate the name and insist upon being called Percy.

When my dad returned from his unplanned trip he was incredibly pissed at Zeus and got into a fight. My awesome dad dunked Zeus into the swimming pool (actually he picked Zeus and threw him). Zeus got mad and tried to electrocute him with a current carrying wire. TRIED. Stupid, idiot didn't realize he was wet. You probably know water conducts electricity.

Dad still says that that was one of the best moments of his life.

And now coming back to the present with me standing under the tree where Thalia left me to go on her date with Luke, my eyes stinging and wondering who the hell said romance with your best friend is the best kind there is.

**Read and review. I'll appreciate your suggestions on improving this story. But the fact remains I'm a student who has never gotten an A in any essay even if my girlfriend (who ironically is a straight A student) lets me copy hers.**


	3. DARK

**I have nothing to say .**

**SO…on with the story.**

I ran my palm along the trunk of the tree, a painful reminder of the past Thalia and I shared. Some things never change… but some things do and not always for the better. As soon as this insanely philosophical thought crossed my mind I kicked the tree, to bad I was wearing flip flops…yeah, Newton's third law came into play and I ended hopping on one foot holding the other. That seriously didn't do anything to make me feel better.

Limping I exited the place where I was hurt, both emotionally and physically. I walked painfully a few yards but then the frustration I was feeling overwhelmed me and I started running ignoring the pain that streaked through my right leg every time I landed on it.

I was sick. Sick of being the one who never got his girl. Sick of being left behind. Sick of being a worthy friend but never good enough to be dated. Sick of waiting…

I ignored my surroundings, ignored the stares I was getting from people, ignored the pedestrians' angry yells every time I bumped into them, ignored the honking of cars when they had to screech to a stop every time I crossed the road without bothering to watch out for oncoming traffic.

I was breathing hard, on the verge of passing out from exhaustion but kept going. Anything is better than this.

And I came to a stop only when a car rammed into me as I was crossing the street to my home.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry." came a girl's voice

I looked up, squinted, trying to get a better view of my culprit.

_Who the fuck is trying to kill me when I'm already dying?_

A girl stepped out of the car. She was young, probably my age, wearing a T-shirt and jeans. As my eyesight cleared I realized she was really pretty. Blonde, curly hair, slight tan, perfectly light pink lips and absolutely devoid of make-up.

"Are you alright?" she inquired, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah…I guess."

She held out her hand, I took it and she pulled me up.

When I was in the same plane as she was I got a better look at her face and an involuntary gasp escaped from my mouth.

She had the most amazing, intimidating, gorgeous, scary stormy gray eyes I had ever seen.

I couldn't break out of my trance no matter how much I tried. There was something about her eyes that captivated me, holding me prisoner right where I was standing.

"Stop drooling like an idiot." she finally said.

What?

OK, it was my fault for staring at her. Really rude I know, but I was too darn upset with my own problems that I couldn't help but snap back at her.

"Really nice…You almost ran your car over me and rather than apologizing you insult me."

"Hey, I apologized."

"Sitting in the car, not even knowing who your victim is and not meaning what you say doesn't constitute an apology. I'm sure that's what you would say even if you ran over a mouse who is innocently trying to cross the road"

"Excuse me, you were the one who jumped in front of my car!"

Her voice was slowly increasing in volume and judging by her expression I could see she was close to hitting me.

Go ahead, call me stupid but the next thing I did would put a four-year old to shame.

I bent down, picked up a rock and flung it at her car's windshield. Quite obviously it shattered at the impact and then showing impossibly high levels of maturity I stuck my tongue out at her, crossed my arms across my chest giving her my signature look which says 'your turn, moron'**.[AN: In my case she** **was actually on a bicycle and I punctured it.]**

"You actually didn't do that." she screamed in fury.

Being a smartass that I am I walked over to her car, touched a piece of glass hanging from her damaged windshield (which fell on contact) and then said, "Apparently I did."

She growled once and popped open her trunk taking out a baseball bat**.[AN: She used her badminton racquet] **

_Holy shit._

I tried to run but moving impossibly fast she grabbed my shirt and threw me on the ground. Then she raised the bat over her head.

Before blacking out from the pain, I heard a concerned (and possibly amused) yell-

"PERCY"

Ah, my best friend Grover will avenge my death.

With this comforting thought in my mind I smiled slightly before darkness consumed me.

**Please read and review. I'll appreciate it.**


	4. Devil

**This chapter might get a little boring because I wrote it in less than an hour. See, I have to attend a marriage. I'll rewrite it if you want me to. **

**Anyway...forward ho!**

* * *

As I opened my eyes I was greeted by a bright white light. [AN: I rhymed…thrice].

Quite obviously I was in heaven.

"Percy?" I heard a concerned female voice.

AWESOME! ANGELS!

I squinted a bit…nothing…a bit more…finally I made out a few silhouettes surrounding me. I focused more to make out the faces.

The first was a boy who reminded me of a goat with his goatee and curly hair. This isn't right. Aren't angels supposed to be really beautiful girls who adore you and want to make out with you? (Fantasy, fantasy).

Figuring out at this one might be a defective angel or something I focused on the shape next to him. Yup, this one was definitely a girl with sleek black hair and a pale face and really warm black eyes.

My eyes travelled further resting on another shape. Black hair, pale skin, black eyes and lips stretched into an amused smirk. Another guy. This one looked like a male version of the preceding angel. Little prick's expression didn't change even after he realized I was staring at him.

"Percy?"

I averted my eyes to look at the person who was calling my name. She looked older, nicer and warmer. With her brown hair hanging around her sweet motherly face and eyes holding concern for me, she reminded me of my mom.

Hey…wait a second…was this Mother Mary or someone.

I noticed someone else standing next to her and immediately said to myself- _now this is what I visualized when I thought of angels. _

Blonde hair framing her beautiful face, perfect light pink lips and a really attractive figure. As my eyes moved upwards to meet hers I froze.

The same gorgeous stormy gray eyes.

I let out a yelp and scrambled back. Grabbing on to the closest figure (which happened to be the goat-like defective angel) I screamed as loudly as I could- "WHERE"S GOD! SHE'S COME TO KILL ME IN HEAVEN TOO! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

The goat angel tried to push me off of himself but I had him in a death grip. I heard numerous voices call my name but didn't pay any attention until-

SMACK.

Someone slapped me.

I looked up to see who had physically abused me **[AN: overkill]** and found my grinning best friend Grover.

It was like I slipped out of a daze and realized that I wasn't in heaven.

I looked at the people around me again. Grover, Bianca, Nico, my mom and—

"Why is she here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Percy," my mom began "she helped Grover to carry you here and nursed you."

"After trying to kill me?" I asked incredulously.

The girl just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Percy." My mom snapped at me and continued, "Be nice, say hello to Annabeth and behave." With that she exited the room leaving me with my best friend, my favorite cousins and the beautiful female version of the devil.

The blonde girl, Annabeth, eyed me critically with a disgusted expression, lips curled into a frown which slowly turned into a sneer.

"I've got two pieces of information for you. Want to hear them."

I didn't reply but continued to glare at her.

"The good news is that my car's windscreen has been replaced and the bad news, at least for you, is that you had to pay for it." She finished with a slight laugh.

I was momentarily distracted by her laugh. It was just too wonderful. A slight mix of music and the song of a nightingale. And I was wishing that she would laugh again but my desires were cut short when my mind registered what she had just said.

My hand quickly shot towards my back pocket and I realized that my wallet was missing.

"No way." I nearly yelled at her. "You ran your car over me, insulted me and almost killed me. Yet you took my wallet without my permission to pay for something you deserved?"

She just raised her eyebrows and looked at me like I was a lost puppy. **[AN: How can anyone imagine that, idk. But I felt that way]**

"What?" I yelled at her in frustration.

"I just don't think that your mental caliber can match mine and therefore arguing with an incompetent nincompoop like you is just a waste of time for me." She replied easily, sticking her nose into the air and crossing her arms across her chest as though daring me to contradict her.

I stared at her trying to figure out what she said.

She looked at my confused expression and lack of argument and a triumphant smirk spread across her face.

My mind stopped working when she did that because suddenly I thought that her pose and expression was incredibly……_sexy._

I felt my throat go dry. I just stared and stared at her.

Finally someone broke me out of my reverie with an innocent (?) cough.

I racked my brains to counter what Annabeth had said to me but the only thing that escaped my mouth was- "Whatever."

Her smile converted into a grin and she said in the same smug tone, "That's what I thought."

With that she turned around on her heels and walked out of the room. I heard her say goodbye to my mom and then the sound of the front door opening and closing.

I leaned back into my bed and said to myself- "I hate her."

Laughter resonated around me.

Looking up I saw Grover and Nico laughing uncontrollably and Bianca eying them with a disappointed expression.

"SHUT UP." I screamed in annoyance.

They instantly straightened up and formed really serious expressions.

"Well that was interesting." Nico said and walked out of the room. Grover nodded in agreement and followed him.

Bianca looked at me and asked "How are you feeling now Percy?"

Ah…I loved my sister even if she was my cousin.

"Better." I replied.

She looked at me sympathetically and left the room too.

I lay back down on my bed and closed my eyes tightly only to open them when pain shot through my forehead.

Quickly running my hands across my forehead I came across the reason for the pain.

A big bump which was still throbbing a bit.

A painful reminder of my embarrassment.

At that moment I swore to myself that I'd get back at the girl. The beautiful girl with incredible stormy gray eyes who had an aura of intelligence around her and could look sexy in a pose that generally infuriates me.

I'd get back at her. The female counterpart of The Devil.

* * *

**That's it. It might have gotten a little flat.**

**Please read and review.**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I've read some really amazing stories and now I know I'm not good enough. I would have given the excuse that I'm new but it stands invalid when I realized that a few fics I read were from first timers as well and they were way better than mine, therefore I've decided that I need a Beta.**

**So….any suggestions?**

**I don't know whether I should update even if I don't have one. I'd really hate to check out the reviews and find….unfavorable ones.**

**Tell me what you think and I'll….um…do something about it.**


	6. Family Time

**Please read the note at the bottom. It might decide the future of this story.**

**I don't own PJO.

* * *

**

The next day was a Sunday.

Its sort of a custom in our family to get together on Sundays. You know, family bonding time. Though for my cousins, Athena and Ares, it's a perfect time to play Pick-On-Percy. See, they plan their assaults during the week and execute them on me on Sundays. For the first few times I tried to make it look like I _didn't care_ (reverse psychology), but it didn't work because apparently, according to Athena, it was actually that I _didn't mind_ and their pranks started getting ugly.

Like last month they thought it was really amusing to hide all the clothes in my cupboard and replace them with girl ones. And a week before that they forced me to play a game called Egyptian Mummies that involved me getting wrapped in toilet paper and stuffed into a closet. And just last week they offered my mom to cook for me, burnt the food and when I pointed it out they said- "We just thought black was your favorite color. So sorry." And there was one time when….oh forget it. Point is, I was made to look like an idiot plenty of times. [AN: They actually did that, teaming up with my older brother. Three on one. Sad, I know. But I got back at them every time though the consequences are ones I'd rather not discuss.]

So, we were meeting up for lunch at Uncle Zeus's home. I still hadn't gotten my mind off of Annabeth and the scary part was all the thoughts that were flowing through my brain were good ones. Like how amazing her eyes were or how beautiful she looked or how wonderful her smile was. I even caught myself cursing myself for not recording her musical laugh. And I hated myself for it.

When we got to Zeus's place, Uncle Hades and his family were already present. I immediately walked up to Nico and Bianca.

"Hey." Nico greeted me while Bianca gave me a short hug.

"Hey…um…why aren't Ares and Athena visible?"

"Don't know what you're complaining about, but I'm really happy that they aren't around." Nico answered.

"Nico are you really that dumb." Bianca piped up.

"What?"

"Dude, if they aren't around, it means they're probably up to something." I answered.

"Huh?...Yeah I knew that." Nico finished awkwardly.

"Of course." Bianca said while rolling her eyes.

We walked towards the dining table which had been shifted into the lawn to have more space. As I walked towards the table my feet slipped and I landed face first in a plate of whipped cream. Raising my head, I realized I had slipped on a bar of butter and under the plate of whipped cream there was a big X.

No way.

Of course, Athena would have calculated everything using frictional coefficient between butter and floor, judging by how fast I was moving she would have known how much I slipped and knowing my height, where I fell. So…BAM! Right on target. [AN: That is actually possible, not-so-simple physics. For those who don't get it, what can I do? I'm a genius. I love physics.]

I stood up and wiped my face to find Athena and Ares laughing like idiots.

When they finally shut up, I looked at Athena and asked "Why are you so intent on tormenting me?"

"That's my forte." She replied coolly.

I glared at her while she had the smug smile on her face.

Everything was silent until she nudged Ares in the ribs and he started laughing again. Of course, he didn't know what 'forte' is. Not that I could blame him, guy's an ass.

Nico snickered and got a death-look in return.

After wiping the cream off my face we walked over to the table and sat down. Apparently, Athena found it amusing to place a fart cushion under the comforter of my chair and got a good laugh.

I picked up an apple and said to Athena, "Hey Athena look over there." pointing behind her back.

She might have thought that I was going to throw the apple at her so she just smiled and said, "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Nope, just plain pathetic."

"Ha ha, very funny, fish face." Athena had come up with this really annoying name for me back when I was 6 and we went to the beach. A lot of fishes were swimming around me and none close to her. So, to hide envy, (or so I like to assume) she started teasing me about it.

"Yup, I know." I responded.

At that she chucked a knife at me which I barely avoided.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I nearly shouted at her.

"I don't hate you. You just bring out my misopaediastic tendencies out." She replied.

"What does that mean?" Nico asked confusedly.

"Misopaedia means: hatred of children." Athena answered vainly. [AN: I came across this word in an issue of reader's digest- India.]

Before I could reply her cell phone rang. Pulling it out she checked the number and nearly screamed happily into it- "Hey Annabeth."

_What the f---._

Besides me I heard Nico and Bianca gasp.

I just looked at her not paying attention to what she was saying and when she ended the call, I asked who it was, in spite of having a pretty good idea.

"Shut up and hide your face before I cover it for meddling in my business." She snapped at me.

Before I could pursue the matter our parents entered the scene and I had to drop the matter.

* * *

**Not the best chapter but lately my self confidence is taking a beating. I'll alter it if I get enough negative reviews (real strange, I know).

* * *

**

**Read this if you want me to update:**

**The next chapter is about Percy and Annabeth meeting at school.**

**Now my question is:**

**Should I use the Indian schooling in my story or should I do a research on the American one and then continue?**

**I live in India and the schooling and class pattern are a bit different. I'm more comfortable with the way I studied because I can give the facts with a bit of authenticity. But I'm also aware that most of the readers aren't from this part of the world.**

**If its required I'll do a bit of background check on the class pattern which is used in nearly every story on this site, though it might take a while.**

**If I'm permitted to use Indian pattern I'll explain it before I start the next chapter so that you can understand the working.**

**Please tell me because I won't update unless I get enough votes on either of the two.**

**Ciao.**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

I'll just explain how the system was in my school to make it easier for you guys to decide.

Equivalent to seniors in the western system is class 12th in India.

I was in class 10th when this story is taking place.

Now the classes are divided into different sections. Like I was in 10-A.

The student of a particular class and section remain in the same class. (Our class had 34 students.)

The entire day is divided into 8 periods and a recess after the 4th period.

The students didn't move from class to class, the teachers did. Every student of a particular section had the same teacher for a particular subject.

There are fixed subjects you have to study, namely:

SCIENCE: physics, chemistry and biology.

SOCIAL STUDIES: history, civics and geography.

ENGLISH

MATHS

HINDI/SANSKRIT. (either of the two. I had Sanskrit.)

{I don't know about other bigger schools but mine was like this.}

You can take up a foreign language.

We had a gym but our Teacher didn't give a damn about what we played unless we were in a team.

There were labs for physics, chemistry and biology.

There were clubs if you wanted to join like:

Drama club

Music

Debate

Journalism

Computer

Architecture.

Etcetera.

I had music, debate and architecture (bit weird combo but I skipped most of the debate classes even if I was good at it. Mostly I was in the music room or the architecture class. I have taken up engineering drawing in class 11th because I'm particularly fond of designing.)

I don't know if I've done a good job of explaining the pattern but how am I supposed to explain something I never felt the need to explain.

That's all. Any questions? PM me or put it up in the reviews.


	8. School Sucks

**OK...here's the next chapter. I kept a few details out to make it more difficult for you guys to get confused. Enjoy Percy's (my) embarrassment.**

* * *

I ran.

I got up late and had missed the bus to school. Having nightmares does make it hard for you to sleep and if you manage to slip into that 6 hour hibernation period its darn difficult to wake up again.

I got out my car and drove to school. I didn't have a license and cars weren't allowed within school premises so I parked it at my mom's brother's place which was nearby and ran towards my personal torture house.

And the torture began as soon as I entered the main gate.

My PE teacher was waiting to catch unsuspecting innocent children who, in his eyes, committed a crime by entering the school after the bell for the morning assembly rang. A person who looks more like a thug and less like a teacher, I have yet to meet. A rumor goes that once, while driving through the streets, our principal saw him fighting (and winning) so, seeing his fitness (I personally think that the principal was into him, but that's just me.), our principal appointed this guy as our PE teacher. Who says teachers are the sanest people on the planet?

"Ah," the Thug began, "what have we got here?"

I looked at him, marveling at the fact at how slow he was. _I'm a freaking boy you idiot,_ I wanted to scream at him but kept my trap shut.

"A late-comer." He said, rubbing his hands_. Oh_! He was just being sarcastic.

"While the assembly goes on…." He trailed off, thinking of a punishment.

_I sincerely hope you aren't a sadist and intend on inflicting serious amounts of pain. _Yep, I had my doubts.

"You'll run till the assembly is finished." I breathed a sigh of relief and continued to smile inwardly until the magnitude of the punishment hit me.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "But the assembly will go on for half an hour today, I can't run for 30 freaking minutes."

"You can and you will or I'll…." He trailed off again with an evil glint in his eyes.

I shivered and prepared to get all sweaty even before school began.

Half-an-hour later I entered my school's building tired and….well…wet.

I washed my face, straightened the tie, tucked my shirt in and went towards the class.

Our class teacher, M. Brunner, was already present. He taught us history and, surprisingly enough, knew the subject. My other teachers looked at books laid out in front them more than they looked at students, implying that they didn't know what they were teaching.

"Late again Percy?" Another good thing about Mr. Brunner was that he addressed students by their first names and I respect him for that.

"Good morning to you to sir." I replied and trudged on towards my seat. I heard him chuckle and shift his focus from me.

"Class," he announced, "I would like you to welcome our new student Annabeth Chase."

I fell out of my seat.

Thankfully no one noticed because the boys were too busy staring at her and the girls were whispering amongst themselves, a new piece of gossip. I quickly scrambled up to my chair and stared to pretend that I was not a dork.

I followed the eyes of every boy in the class and rested my gaze on the blonde haired beauty in front of me standing next to Mr. Brunner. Though the sight was absolutely unwelcome, but it wasn't unpleasant. Besides me Grover was darting his eyes continuously between Annabeth and me. I glared at him.

A murmur of greetings brought me back towards the situation at hand.

"Annabeth, please take a seat besides Grover." Mr. Brunner said and killed me.

See, I used to sit besides Grover but we used to talk a lot during the classes so Mr. Brunner made us sit in such a manner that there was always at least one seat between Grover and me. And, what's worse, it was empty. So, indirectly, Annabeth was made to sit beside me.

Grover raised his hand as a sign of identification and Annabeth moved towards us. Her gaze darted around the class and landed on me.

I gulped.

Annabeth stopped for a second and then started walking towards her seat with a smirk as though I had made it to her _bully-him-until-he-cries_ list.

I gulped again and directed my line of vision towards Mr. Brunner who was doing something that looked strangely like a…._oh_, he was just trying to get to the duster which someone had placed on top of the board.

"Didn't know you could read." I heard a voice next to me.

"I can't…that's why I go to school." I answered Annabeth hoping she'll stop bugging me.

"I'll be happy to teach you."

I looked at her and smirked, "Wouldn't you like to spend time with me."

She blushed and, knowing I had her, I looked back towards my history teacher who wanted to teach us about the Russian Revolution but was met with protests.

Our classes went by. History followed by English and then double chemistry and before I could take a breather the recess bell sounded.

As was my routine, I reached over to slap Grover on the head but, weirdly, my hand landed on someone's soft skin. I didn't remove my hand, it just felt…so nice, until a heavy text-book landed on my face.

"OW!" I screamed, turned towards my benefactor who had given me a great deal of pain and screamed again.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Are really retarded enough to think that I'd let you keep your hand on me?" Annabeth answered. I couldn't help but notice that there was a faint blush and it amused me. But one look in her eyes and my amusement was replaced by fear.

"Sorry." I mumbled and put my head down.

"And it better stay that way." I heard Annabeth announce.

Only after I was sure she had left, I raised my hand to rub my nose and it hurt.

Graver came up beside me and said, "Hmm…that was interesting."

Looking up to glare at him I said, "Shut up and talk about something else."

He paused for a moment and then said, "Dude…you nose is red."

_Screw you goat boy.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please review and help me save this story.**

**-K.**


End file.
